I Know You, Do You Know Me?
by Nightlock26
Summary: Emily is a girl out of her time that somehow was pulled into the Quarter Quell as a lesson to teach to those in the uprising. After it's disastrous events, Emily is found and brought back to District 13 after weeks of torture. She remembers nothing but fear for the one man who truly cared for her in the arena, Finnick Odair. Can Finnick make Emily remember the feelings they shared?
1. Chapter 1

Pain. So much pain and suffering. There was nothing else that I could remember. Nothing and no one. It seemed that my pain was drilled so far into my mind, I was unable to even picture a single person's face. However, as I became more aware that I was waking up, I realized that it was still dark when I opened my eyes. I couldn't see anything. Not even my own hand in front of my face. The darkness was closing in around me and I was terrified, practically gasping for air in my panic attack.

Suddenly, besides my panicked breathing, the silence was broken by a male's voice. "What were you thinking? Turn the lights back on! She's scared of being alone in really dark places!" he raised his voice. I flinched at the loudness of his voice and then blinked rapidly as white light momentarily blinded me. It only took me a second to realize I was on some sort of hospital bed with different IVs in my arms. I shuddered and regretted it as I finally realized that not all of my pain was part of my fragile memory. It was part of my present.

Wincing, I looked up as a door opened and froze, my blood going cold. The man standing there was young, at least in his early to mid twenties. He had perfectly tanned skin and golden hair. His green eyes lit up like brilliant orbs upon seeing me. He would've been handsome to me, if not for my unconditional fear of him. Some part of my brain reacted upon seeing him, emitting pulses of fear. I screamed, thrashing in my hospital bed past all the pain and soreness only to look for a way to get away from this man.

His face falling, the man tried to take a few cautious steps toward me, but that made me scream louder and more frantically. Seconds later, a couple men and women dressed in hospital white rushed into my room. Two strong men gripped my arms, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the golden man. A woman had blocked his way to me, placing a hand on his arm. "Mr. Odair, you're going to have to leave. She's not ready yet. There's no telling what they all did to her in the Capital," she said, her voice full of sympathy. The golden man, whom I only could know now as Mr. Odair, looked down and nodded. I could see the hurt in his green eyes, but I was too focused on wanting to be as far away as possible from him, no matter how handsome he was. I couldn't deny the gut feeling I had.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing I knew, two days had passed. Two women, Katniss and Johanna, had done their best to try and explain to me what was going on. Surprising even them, I remembered that my name was Emily Reed and I was twenty-two years old. Katniss had explained saying that she and Johanna were my friends and allies from when I was mysteriously kidnapped and transported from my time in the past to their future to participate in the Quarter Quell.

I'd been a pawn in the games to get Katniss to want to give up her life even more so. I'd joined the rebellion against President Snow, who led the Capital, and had proven pretty good with throwing knives and a bow and arrow in the arena. I'd also been recaptured by the Capital after some parts in their plan to rescue some of the tributes had gone awry.

Katniss and Johanna told me that I'd been subjected to weeks of torture in the facility they'd found me in. They said I would've died if the rescue team hadn't come sooner. What came as an even greater shock to me was that the man from before that had caused me to scream, Finnick Odair, was completely harmless when it came to me and he cared for me deeply. Some part of my mind kept telling me it wasn't true. Finnick was dangerous in many other ways besides having won his year in the Hunger Games. Finnick wanted to kill me. He wanted to betray me to the Capital. He wasn't to be trusted. Finnick would hurt me.

However, looking at Katniss's and Johanna's faces, I felt like they were telling the truth about Finnick. Past all my kicking and screaming, I'd seen the worry and look of utter caring in Finnick's eyes. Somehow, he'd known my fear of being alone in the dark. He'd brought light back into my world.

Unfortunately, no matter how much Katniss and Johanna assured me that Finnick would never even dream of doing me any harm, I still couldn't shake the feeling of dread each time his name was mentioned. It was like the tracker jacker venom they said had been used on me for torture had permanently programmed me to be terrified of Finnick. I just didn't completely understand why if he hadn't done anything to me.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few more days of treatment to disperse all of the remaining tracker jacker venom from my system, the doctors determined that it was alright for me to get up and start moving for only a certain amount of time each day. My body was still physically weak for the most part, but my mind was still adjusting to everything. Thankfully, Katniss was more than willing to accompany me on my little walks around the hospital wing of District 13. We were underground, which slightly disturbed me, but we had no choice. District 13 was thought to have been bombed and destroyed when they'd rebelled years ago, but that certainly wasn't the case anymore.

I was just beginning to regain some semblance of strength back in my shaky legs one day. Katniss had decided that I could try walking a little farther than the day before, so I was up to the challenge. Feeling a little adventurous and brave, I managed to get Katniss to let me walk ahead of her around a corner. As long as I stuck to the wall for any needed balance, I was going to be fine, I assured her.

Halfway down the hall and feeling proud of myself, I looked up from my feet for one second and stopped dead in my tracks. Finnick had stopped walking at the same time I had, only a few feet down the hall. An urge, though not as strong as the first time I'd seen him, to scream built up inside my throat. However, trying to fight it and go with what I'd been told, I swallowed up my screams. I didn't want to cause another big commotion again. That was the last thing I wanted. Still, I couldn't help it when my knees buckled and I started to fall to the floor.

In only a few split seconds that surprised even me, Finnick was there, catching me. My whole body immediately stiffened as Finnick gently lowered me into a sitting position, allowing me to avoid hurting myself by falling. Unable to control my body, I instead tried to focus on some positive things. Finnick's touch wasn't unfriendly or harmful. In fact, it was rather gentle as he held my arms, looking at me with worry. That was another positive thing. Just his eyes looking at me like that was enough to let me calm down a bit more. And, I wasn't screaming at the mere sight of Finnick anymore.

Past trying to look for the positives in this situation, it only took me a few seconds to realize that Finnick was talking to me. I blinked, focusing on his face for the first time in days. "Emily? Are you alright? Emily, please, talk to me," Finnick begged. I suddenly found myself pretty much at a loss for words. What was I supposed to say to Finnick? I'm sorry for screaming my head off at you when all you did was care? Thank you for keeping me from falling flat on my face? The possibilities were endless, but I soon found myself mumbling about how I needed to get back to Katniss and my room before she started to worry.

Starting to get to my feet, I found another obstacle in my way. My legs were too unstable and shaky right now to even get up. And, unfortunately, Finnick's close presence wasn't really helping. With a murmured apology, Finnick shocked me by lifting me up into his strong arms. A small gasp escaped my lips as I almost instinctively gripped Finnick's shoulder. I couldn't help noticing the flash of surprise in Finnick's eyes at my sudden latching on to him, but I was just as surprised. Finnick then took care to carry me down the hall back to my room.

The second Katniss saw Finnick carrying me in his arms, her eyes practically bugged out of her head. She clearly hadn't been expecting this new development at all. Finnick briefly explained to her what the deal was with all of this and then carried me into my room. He took care to gently set me down on my bed before awkwardly starting to step toward the door. "I'll just go then," Finnick mumbled. I hugged my bare legs to me, feeling just as uncomfortable. I still couldn't shake the bad feeling I got around Finnick at the moment. Like the nurses had said, I just wasn't ready yet. I wasn't sure if I'd ever be ready to get back to whatever kind of relationship I had with Finnick before I'd been captured by the Capital.

Watching Finnick leave was even more uncomfortable. He looked so sad and awkward all at once. However, no matter how bad I felt, I still was getting used to just seeing him. The whole touching and letting him carry me was a little more than I could handle for one day. All I really needed right now was to rest for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, I finally dreamed about something other than the fear that was always eating away at me day and night. However, as the dream progressed, I realized that it wasn't a dream at all really. It was a memory of before I went into the arena. I'd been walking over to the knot tying station to test my skills at tying knots. I could see that I was attempting the square knot using one out of the four bands of rope attached to a handle. Then, the next thing I knew, Finnick was right behind me, placing delicate hands on my waist. "Here," he said. Clearly surprised, I scrambled out from his arms and away from him.

Finnick chuckled lightly, watching me. "I'm s-sorry. I'm really sorry," he said, turning from joking to a little bit serious in his apology. All I could do was watch and assess him, try to figure out what he wanted. Finnick grabbed some free rope. "Here. Let me show you the best knot to know in the arena," he said. Still watching him, I could tell he was doing something with his hands, but I couldn't look away from his face. Not until I knew his motives. Finnick grinned at me again. "Don't look at me, look at the knot," he said.

Not really impressed, I decided to listen and looked from Finnick's face to his hands. What he was tying was definitely not the knot I'd been working on. "All right. This is the bit where it gets quite complicated. Okay," Finnick said, tying loops and then tightening the rope. Then, only blatantly surprising me a bit, he put what was now a noose around his neck, slightly tightening it and making an exaggerated choking noise. He held the noose up for effect as he looked at me. "And it's-it's really..." he said, trailing off as he closed his eyes for a moment and played dead. I managed to see some humor in that, giving him a tiny smile. "Funny," I finished for him. Finnick grinned and held the loose end of the rope attached to his noose out to me. "Do you wanna take me for a walk?" he asked, teasing a little. I shook my head and turned around, walking away so as to hide the pink blush covering my cheeks. I heard a mumbled, "No?" from behind me as I walked away.

Waking up from that sent me into a fit of shuddering. I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to stop in time for the doctors when I finally managed to get myself under control. I didn't want them to think that I needed further examination. After all, I finally had gotten most of the life threatening amounts of tracker jacker venom out of my system. Still, even though most of it was gone, it had left my constant state of fear still very much intact, especially when it came to Finnick. I only wished that I could get rid of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Based on what I saw in the tiny memory of Finnick and I in the training room, that was around the time I first met him. So, once the doctors were done with examining me for the day, I was finally cleared to be able to walk on my own and go about District 13 to wherever I felt comfortable.

Taking advantage of my newfound freedom, I quickly changed out of my hospital gown into something more comfortable. What I found among the clothes left for me seemed to be pretty regular clothes compared to all the grey jumpsuits and black boots I saw everyone wearing who wasn't part of the hospital wing. I put on a simple light grey sweater, a black skirt, and black combat boots. It was different from my usual hospital wear, but I was pleased nonetheless.

It almost felt wrong leaving the hospital wing on my own, but once I just kept on walking, I found it easier and easier to walk away with each step I took. My legs were considerably stronger than the day before when I'd needed Finnick to carry me. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to need his assistance again for that. I wanted to be stronger, not weaker and always needing the help of others.

Almost like a magnetic pull, I found myself slowly walking into the cafeteria. I wasn't even really hungry, but I found reason to stay there either way. On one side of the cafeteria, I saw Katniss sitting with her little sister Prim and their friend Gale. Katniss had introduced me to Gale once and I already knew Prim from her working in the hospital wing. Though she was young, Prim was really talented in the medical world. However, on the other side of the cafeteria a couple tables away, I noticed Finnick sitting all by himself. Even from where I stood, I could tell that he was working on something in his hands. Rope, I realized, the memory of last night coming back to me.

Torn between where to go, I finally decided to quietly make my way over by Katniss's table. She seemed initially surprised that I was up and walking on my own, but she was happy all the same. Katniss quickly made room for me to sit next to her across from Gale and Prim. "You're looking good. Are your legs sturdy?" Prim asked, still a little in the hospital zone even here. I nodded, managing a small smile as I pulled the edges of my sweater sleeves over my slightly chilly fingers.

No matter how hard I tried, though, I couldn't keep myself from glancing over in Finnick's direction every couple of seconds. I wasn't sure why I was in the first place. Maybe I was just afraid that he would look over here and see me. Finnick really wasn't a bad guy, but my mind didn't want me to think that. It kept saying he was dangerous and needed to be gotten rid of. Noticing my fidgeting and minimal eye contact with any of them, Katniss finally spoke up and got my attention. "Emily, are you okay? You seem nervous," she said.

Looking up, I blinked away the fogginess that Finnick had brought to my mind. I nodded quickly, trying to reassure Katniss that I was fine. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just not used to all this," I said quietly, stealing another quick glance at Finnick's back across the cafeteria. Following my eyes, Katniss snuck a look in Finnick's direction before looking back at me. And she wasn't the only one to notice either. Gale rubbed his hands together, ridding them of any crumbs from his food. "You know he won't bite. He's just one guy," Gale said.

Katniss shot Gale a warning look, but turned to me nonetheless. Gale saying that had made me feel guilty, but he wasn't exactly wrong. "I wouldn't go about saying things like that, but Gale is still right. He's been a bit of a mess ever since you got taken. He won't stop untying and tying this one piece of rope he has," Katniss said gently. Then I was definitely right about Finnick having rope. And I think I knew why he had it. Finnick must have been missing me and was using something as a reminder of me to help him a bit. I still wondered why Finnick was beating himself up so much because of me. From what I'd seen in the memory, Finnick had been friendly towards me.

Gale got my attention this time. "You should talk to him," Gale said. It was all I could do to keep my eyes from bugging out of their sockets. Prim nodded, though she was more subtle. "It's a long shot, but maybe you should try it. It might help get rid of any residual venom," she said, giving me a sincere look. I gently rubbed my hands together under their sleeves, looking down at the table edge. "It's not that simple. When I don't feel like screaming my head off, I find it hard to even get any words out of my mouth," I told them. Katniss placed a gentle hand over mine, her eyes kind. "I think all he needs is to be near you. He won't care if you can't talk yet," she said.

Wanting to push past my remaining weakness, I finally decided to try it out. Prim and Gale both got up, having to leave anyway. Katniss said she would stay in the cafeteria, but try to remain out of sight so as not to distract me. And she did pretty well with it as I got up and quietly made my way across the cafeteria. My fingers were shaking and fumbling in all sorts of ways in my sweater sleeves as I got closer to Finnick. I knew I should try to actually talk to him, but I found myself once again not knowing what to say exactly.

However, getting the courage to peek over his shoulder, I noticed that Finnick kept untying and then tying the square knot. That was the knot I'd been attempting before Finnick had tried to get me to laugh at his little noose joke. He remembered. Still fumbling with my fingers, I found words tumbling out of my mouth before my mind really registered the command. "I was never really good at the square knot," I said softly. Finnick's hands froze for a few brief seconds before he turned, looking up at me. Surprise and shock was clearly on Finnick's face with me remembering something that he thought I'd forgotten in my tortured state.

Quietly, I gestured to the empty spot next to Finnick. "Is this seat taken?" I asked. Finnick seemed to finally snap out of it as he quickly shook his head. "Uh, no. It's all yours," he said. I managed a tiny smile as I sat myself down next to Finnick, who had now turned his body around so that his legs were facing away from the table like mine.

Now that I had Finnick's full attention, I could see that my little burst of talking was gone and I was left being the mute once more. And to add to the embarrassment, my hands wouldn't stop shaking no matter how much I rubbed them together. In fact, I just felt so cold all of a sudden. Finnick seemed to notice that something was wrong. "Are you okay? Your hands are shaking a lot," he said. A tiny blush colored my cheeks, forcing me to keep my head down, though I didn't exactly have a problem with that. The blush was pretty much the only heat in my body that I seemed to have.

Slowly, I shook my head a bit. "I can't help it. They won't stop," I said, my voice barely even a whisper. At this point, my whole body was beginning to tremble uncontrollably. I could barely feel my toes in my boots, I was so cold. However, ever so slowly and gently, Finnick reached out and took my smaller hands in his, abandoning the knotted rope in his lap. A small jolt of heat shot through my hands at the contact as Finnick gently rubbed my hands. "Is that any better?" Finnick asked gently.

For some reason, I found myself shaking my head. Based on how cold I was, things weren't going well in my body, and it wasn't Finnick's fault. "Something's wrong. I need to find Katniss," I chattered. Regrettably, I stood up with my buckling knees and my hands fell out of Finnick's. My eyes frantically searched the cafeteria for Katniss, but I couldn't see her. The only thing I could think of was that she left or was really good at staying out of sight when she needed to. I needed to find Katniss right now. I needed her. Katniss would help.

Everything seemed to drown out, every sound around me. I was hardly even aware of Finnick saying my name. My breathing turned into gasping and I couldn't breathe right anymore. Where was Katniss? That was when my knees finally gave out from under me and I fell to the cold floor, shivering uncontrollably. Then, without warning, Finnick was propping me up in his arms. I could barely hear Finnick calling for help and then Katniss's voice was slowly coming in. A hand touched my forehead and I heard her more clearly. "She's so cold. The venom must be still working inside her. Finnick, she needs to get to the hospital wing," Katniss said.

Still trembling, I managed to grip Finnick's hand, surprising myself a bit. "Finnick," I gasped. Finnick looked down at me, his sea-green eyes full of worry. Then, without further encouragement, Finnick was once again lifting me up into his arms. I buried myself against Finnick's chest, trying to find any source of warmth from Finnick. I found a little, but my body temperature was dropping fast.

In what seemed like seconds, Finnick had carried me to the hospital wing of District 13 and I was being swarmed by doctors. My shaking was beyond my control now and I was afraid that if I left Finnick's arms, I'd freeze to death. Still, the doctors made Finnick set me down on a hospital bed and forced him out of the room, though I could tell he didn't want to leave. Unfortunately, not long after Finnick was forced out, I found myself blacking out.


	6. Chapter 6

Going back into a memory in the dream world was almost unreal. This time, I wasn't in the training room with Finnick. I was on the verge of a panic attack as my platform was raised up into the arena. It was all tropical-looking and my platform was surrounded by water. I could see the Cornucopia on a small rock island with twelve rock bridges all around leading out towards the beach and tropical forest.

Watching the clock tick down by the Cornucopia seemed to take decades, though it really didn't. A person on a microphone commenced the 75th Annual Hunger Games and then everyone was diving into the water to get on a rock bridge and run to the Cornucopia without tripping and falling back in. I, however, didn't even get a chance to start swimming towards the nearest rock bridge. Without warning, another male tribute grabbed my ankle, causing me to fall into the warm tropical water. It didn't take me even a second to realize that he was going to try to drown me, seeing as how he didn't have any weapons on him yet.

Fighting and treading water desperately, I attempted to heave myself back onto my platform, but the tribute pulled me back down into the water. In the corner of my eye, I glimpsed an old woman in the same wet-suit that all of us were wearing standing on a rock bridge near me. For some unknown reason, her name registered in my brain, even though I hadn't remembered her face. It was Mags. She was from District 4 and Finnick's old mentor. She couldn't speak, but she looked worried and helplessly watched as I continued to try fighting off the male tribute attacking me.

Just then, I saw three other tributes running down the rock bridge Mags was on from the Cornucopia. Even from here, I could tell that it was Katniss, Peeta, and Finnick. Mags pointed silently and desperately at me so as to get help from the others. I delivered a hard punch to the male tribute's face and gave one last fleeting attempt at climbing back on my platform before the tribute pulled me underwater with him. Both of us thrashed underwater and I found that I had no other option but to deliver a blow that I knew would instantly kill him. Wrenching one hand free, I pulled it back and delivered a fierce uppercut to the tribute's nose, driving the now broken cartilage up into his brain.

The tribute's eyes went wide as blood streamed out from his mangled nose and even underwater I heard a cannon go off, signalling that I'd killed the tribute. My lungs already screaming for oxygen, I propelled my body up to the water's surface where the tribute's body had already floated, lifeless. I gasped and took in a lungful of air when my head broke the surface and I found the others poised to attack or attempt to kill the tribute who'd attacked me. Finnick, however, was already halfway in the water and looked extremely relieved to see me alive. Even in the dream world, I felt my emotions from the memory flood me. Relief filled me as I swam to the rock bridge where my allies were. Finnick didn't waste any time pulling me out of the water and into a tight hug. My arms wrapped around Finnick's broad shoulders and I was shaking with relief and fear as Finnick murmured that I was okay.

Next thing I knew, the memory/dream I was having ended just as I saw Finnick hugging me against him fiercely. And with that ending, I also began to slowly wake up from the darkness I'd fallen into before. No longer freezing to death, I opened my eyes and blinked the white light away for a moment before my eyes focused. Looking around, I noticed that I was back in my old hospital bed with needles, IVs, and at least three blankets wrapped around me like a mummy.

Cautiously glancing around quietly, it didn't take me five seconds to see Finnick passed out in a chair next to my bed, the same rope in his now limp hands. Not really knowing how long I'd been unconscious, I couldn't have known how long Finnick had been sitting here awake and waiting for me to wake up. He'd obviously been nervously tying and untying the rope into a square knot over and over again, that much I could tell. My guess was that Finnick had been worrying so much and not getting enough sleep that he finally just succumbed to his body's exhaustion. I guess I was just surprised at how glad I was that no one had made him leave to sleep in his own quarters.

Shifting around under my blanket bodysuit, I moved so that I was lying on my side to see Finnick better. I didn't know what is was, but something inside me kept saying over and over again that he wasn't dangerous, that he never was to me at least. Finnick was good, and the few memories that I had of him that resurfaced were proof enough. He wasn't in the least out to get me or hurt me. In fact, from what I could see, Finnick was only making sure I was okay while also in the process of trying to mend whatever relationship we'd had previous to my second capture.

Right now, Finnick was practically sleeping like a baby. Any signs of tense muscles were gone from his golden features and he was at complete peace. I liked the way Finnick slept. He didn't snore loud, but every now and then he made small noises among his even breathing.

However, as I shifted just a tiny bit more to adjust my arms from messing with any IVs, Finnick suddenly began to stir. His muscles tensed for a moment and he quickly blinked, opening his eyes completely. When he saw no immediate danger, his sea-green eyes went straight to me and slightly widened upon seeing that I was awake and staring right at him. Suddenly aware of his sleep-induced bad posture, Finnick quickly sat up while adding a bit of an embarrassed red blush to his tan cheeks. That just made me want to smile as I lightly fiddled with my fingers. "Hi," I greeted quietly.

My voice sounded so weak and tender to my ears, I worried that Finnick didn't even hear me. Nevertheless, Finnick gave me a small smile of relief as he further adjusted himself in his chair. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Finnick asked gently. I stared at my pale hands a little, nervous to look up at Finnick now that he was awake. "Better, I guess. A little weak, maybe," I said softly. Finnick nodded, trying to look like he understood.

After a few quiet moments, I finally mustered up the courage to look up at Finnick. I had one question I was practically dying to know the answer to. "How long have I been out?" I asked tentatively. Finnick swallowed a little at that. "Two days," he said after a few moments. A small lump rose in my throat hearing that. I'd been unconscious for two days? It made me want to attack the people who'd tortured me in the Capital. I bit my lip gently as I pondered my next question. "How long have you been sitting here?" I asked finally.

Finnick seemed a little embarrassed when I asked. It was as if he were afraid I would think him ridiculous for staying here however long. "Two days. I've been here ever since Prim was able to get me in," Finnick answered. The lump stuck in my throat suddenly went away and I was left in shock. Finnick did look a little dirty. Had he really not left my hospital room to bathe, much less get some food? I looked up at Finnick. "Why? You know I'm just one person. I'm not worth it," I said, suddenly feeling the urge to choke back tears.

However, me saying that seemed to utterly shock Finnick to his core. Finnick leaned forward in his chair and gently took my hand in his. "No, you are. You are worth it. You're worth it to me," he said. The sincerity in his voice when he said that made me want to cry. Not because they were all full of happiness, but because I was scared. I was scared that I couldn't ever feel that way about anyone, especially Finnick. I was scared that I'd never be able to move past the horror of the Capital and mend the relationships I had with the people I'd all talked to since waking up in District 13.

Unfortunately, any other words I could've said that were only meant for Finnick's ears were drowned out when one of the resident doctors came in. She looked up from her clipboard with a shocked and then relieved expression. "Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling, Emily?" she asked. I quickly swallowed and blinked back any residual tears that might've been visible before speaking. "Fine enough," I said. The doctor walked over and stood on the other side of my bed opposite Finnick. "You're feeling a little weak, I imagine. Judging by how low your body temperature dropped, the Capital heightened the effects of tracker jacker venom. But, the good news is that you no longer have any venom left in your system," she said.

A tiny flood of relief filled me at that little statement. I no longer had to deal with tracker jacker venom in me. The doctor checked all my vitals and progress before straightening back up again. "Well, with your current progress, you can finally move into your designated cabin tomorrow. However, you still may be fairly weak for the next few days. In the meantime, get some rest. Finnick, I advise you let her rest and get yourself some food." The doctor paused for a moment, sniffing the air. She slightly wrinkled her nose. "And, if I might add, a bath as well," she said, walking out.

Finnick looked down at himself and his wrinkled clothes, sniffing himself a little as well. I'd kind of grown accustomed to his slight stink in the few minutes I'd been awake, but Finnick did need to take care of himself now. I was fine, so he needed to focus on his needs in the meantime. Still, Finnick seemed a little stubborn towards the doctor's suggestion to leave me. "I think I'll stay here," he said. I sighed, managing a small smile. Waving my hand a little, I encouraged him to get up. "Finnick, go. I'll be fine. You heard her. You're not going to neglect yourself because of me," I said. Finnick gave me a look as he got up and stopped at the door, staring back at me. "Go," I said quietly. Finnick nodded and I finally had the room to myself, falling asleep sooner than I thought I would.


End file.
